First Time
by Kazevita
Summary: Alibaba just seems to never learn from his mistakes, but who would when the consequences can be so rewarding. Alihaku. Crack. Dedicated to KeiMaxwell.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

**A/N: This came to me on a whim and it kept bugging me every time I attempted to write the third part of Private Lesson. So here you go! Have some smut/crack!**

* * *

**First Time**

Living in the slums since birth, Alibaba was forced to learn the ways of the sword at a very young age. Without it starvation or slavery could have easily become his fate.

But engaging in such activities, like most choices in life, allowed for repercussions to quickly follow. With combat came wounds, with wounds came infection, with infection came death.

Taking this all into consideration, Alibaba took his routine bodily inspections after an intense fight very seriously. Maybe too seriously.

On multiple occasions the blonde had been caught unawares with his pants down his thighs and his whole backside exposed to an unsuspecting innocence.

The first time, it had been Morgiana.

He would never forget the expression he saw upon the young Fanalis' face as realization finally struck. Then screams of terror filled them room from both occupants as they attempted to comprehend what exactly was the best route out of this awkward situation.

Luckily after silence had settled over them once more the red-headed girl had swiftly left the way she had come and they never spoke of the incident again.

One would think after such a scarring event one would learn from their past mistakes . . .

Well one didn't.

The second time, it had been Aladdin.

Alibaba was smart enough that this time he decided that locking his door before disrobing would probably be a wiser plan then leaving it accessible to anybody who happened to pass by.

With the passageway secured the blonde climbed onto his bed and went about his business of looking for any injures he could have missed during his rushed initial check earlier that morning. Satisfied with his work and relieved that no cuts were found he slowly began to clothe himself, but not before a certain energetic magi flew in through his very open window.

Alibaba flipped off the bed and onto the hard floor below as he lost his balance from both surprise and shock.

"Alibaba-kun . . . What are you doing?" Aladdin asked, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement at the other boy's appearance, gracefully hopping off his magic carpet.

"Checking for injuries!" The blonde sputtered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why would you have a wound on you bottom?"

Alibaba froze. The thought had never occurred to him before, but you could never be too careful. Your bum could be considered a blind spot after all, or so he thought. A dark blush stained the boy's cheeks as the blue-haired magi continue to blink at him innocently.

The roar of furry the blonde unleashed upon the smaller boy, mostly out of embarrassment, was heard throughout the palace as Aladdin made a hasty retreat back through the window he had previously entered moments earlier.

The blonde would never admit to finding the magi not even a week later with his robes pulled down his thighs attempting to see if he had any scraps on his bottom.

Some people just never learned.

The third time, it had been Hakuryuu.

Blinds pulled down, door locked, Alibaba was certain that no unwanted visitors would be disturbing him this time. He was certain.

But not a minute after he had begun his task he was gawking in bewilderment as the head of one imperial prince popped out from his floor.

Hakuryuu was currently facing away from the blonde and was still oblivious to the half naked boy paralyzed in confusion just a few feet behind him.

"So this is where the trapdoor le-"

The prince's words died in his throat and his eyes widened as he turned his head and took in the scene before him. His close friend and comrade was positioned with his bare rump in the air and his flushed face clearly visible between his spread thighs.

Alibaba could do little more than watch as Hakuryuu took in his current state of undress. He was too stunned to move, now noticing the prince's checks starting to redden in hue.

The blonde began to feel lightheaded, but he wasn't certain if that was due to the placement of his head or the predatory look Hakuryuu was giving him as he lifted himself from the hole in the floor and stalked towards the bed Alibaba was currently occupying.

When the prince finally reached the now trembling blonde he lightly traced the soft curve of this vulnerable rear with the very tip of one finger and smirked as Alibaba gasped at the gentle touch.

Growing bolder, Hakuryuu dragged his finger through the crack of the others bottom until he reached the tight pucker of the blonde's entrance and pressed against it lightly. At the first caress Alibaba whimpered, unable to contain the sound from the other.

This continued for what seemed like hours. Never actually penetrating the opening, simply increasing or decreasing the pressure and its location as he stroked the blonde's side reassuring with his other hand, Hakuryuu soon had Alibaba melting into a mewling, moaning mess.

Unwilling to wait any longer the prince reached between the blonde's legs and grasped his arousal, which was now dripping pre-come. After less than a handful of strokes the boy was coming all over his bed sheets with a hoarse cry. Hakuryuu continued to stroke Alibaba through his climax until his cock spurted one last rope of come onto the covers below.

Attempting to catch his breathe Alibaba slowly rolled onto his back and raised sated eyes up to the prince still standing over him.

"Why couldn't . . . you have been . . . the one to . . . walk in on me . . . the first time . . ." And with that Alibaba passed out where he lay, a puzzled Hakuryuu still hovering above him.

* * *

Sinbad snickered, crouched behind the closed door of Alibaba's room as he just barely caught the words the blonde had uttered before slipping into unconsciousness.

He knew that trap door would come in handy one day.

If only he had installed one in Ja'far's room as well . . .

Pity.

* * *

**A/N: Who knew Sinbad could be such a creeper? I hope this didn't convince anyone that I am clinically insane! Please review! I adore reviews ^^**


End file.
